The present invention relates generally to the field of software catalogs, and more particularly to conflict resolution when importing data into a software catalog.
A software catalog may be a portable representation of a knowledge base. Software catalogs can include information about software products and components, relationships among them, their signatures used for discovery, and their licensing properties. A software catalog may be a huge database with information from many data sources and software suppliers, also including custom-generated content. Software catalogs can have a variety of uses. For example, a software catalog may represent a knowledge base that is used for a discovery procedure of installed software. Such a knowledge base may be used by software scanners to discover installed software programs.
In computing centers, systems management tools are often used in order to properly track and manage hardware and software assets. On computer systems, a plurality of different software programs having different versions and/or releases that may be installed. In order to track installed software programs on a computer system, information about the installed software may be stored (e.g., in a database or in any other suitable form).